High School DxD After (My Version) Vol 1-The Sealed Dragon
by Sinbad765
Summary: This takes place after the entire HS DxD series (my version). After defeating Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Evil Dragons, Ise, Rias, and their friend are able to live there lives in peace. But then Issei springs into acton when a mysterious and very powerful man appeared. Can Issei defeat him without Rias? Can he lead his comrades like Rias did?
1. Chap 1- A New Life Begins

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my first story I made on here. Please be patient with me since this is my first story. Also please have patience with the uploading the new chapter since I can only get on here on certain days. Plus after you read it please reply to about what you think. Lastly and most important: I do not own HSDxD nor am I doing this for money. This is just for fun. And so, without further ado, enjoy the story.**

**P.S. If you see this (AN:) that means Author Note.**

Chapter 1- A New Life Begins

Hey, Issei Hyoudou here.

My morning started with a wonderful scene: A bed full of naked girls sleeping with me in the middle.

"Su...Su..." Rias, who is sleeping next to me, is softly breathing.

"Ise...harder..."said Akeno-san, who is sleeping on the other side of me, seductively in her sleep.

"Ise-san..."said Asia sleeping on the other side of Akeno-san.

Koneko-chan was sleeping by my leg curled like a cat. The way she sleep is so cute. Ravel is sleeping by my other leg as well.

Xenovia is sprawled out at the bottom part of the bed. Irina who is drooling is using Xenovia as a hugging pillow.

"Manna taste so good..."Irina said happily in her sleep.

This has been happening every night for the past 5 months. As soon as Rias, Asia, and I are fast asleep, all the girls sneaks into the bed with their aura undetected. Not that I am complaining. In fact, I feel like I am the luckiest guy in the world. Hehehe my two best friends will be so jealous if they found out about this. Rias on the other hand does not like it.

"Geez, all of you! This is Ise,Asia, and my room! Why can't you girls sleep in your own rooms!?" said Rias angrily when she woke up one morning and seen them sleeping in our bed.

""""""""We don't want to!"""""""" They said while holding on to me.

It seems that the girls have become more attached to me then they ever been before. It like they are seeking for me. I do like it, but it would be nice to sleep with just Rias or Asia or both of them some times.

I think I know the reason why.

We with Team DxD defeated Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his Evil Dragons and 666, the [Apocalyptic Beast], who wasrelease by Rizevim 5 months ago (**AN:** If you want to know who is Team DxD and/or 666, the [Apocalyptic Beast], search on Google for High School DxD Volume 16 spoilers) . It was a difficult battle that nearly destroyed the Underworld. If it wasn't for Sun Wukong who trained us, we wouldn't have been able to defeat them.

I died after the fight against 666 but was revived by Asia whose Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, obtained Balance Breaker. I will tell you about it later.

The damage in the Underworld was devastating. Rebuilding took a long time. But now everything is going back to normal even though reconstruction is still continuing, but it is not as bad as it was when we started.

We got back Lilith (**AN:** If you don't know who is Lilith is, look in High School DxD Vol. 16 on Code-Zero's Blog) power after she sacrificed herself trying to save us from 666 who was attacking us and returned it to Ophis. After the battle, I requested to Sirzech-sama that her name will be cleared of any crimes related to her when she was leading Khaos Brigade. He was unable to since she was deeply involved in there operation. So she disappeared without a trace. She does comes and visit me and Rias's group, but most of the time she is out there wondering around in the world.

After the battle, we found the location of the lab that the Khaos Brigade used to revive and experiment on the Evil Dragon. Using the data that the organization used, all of my life that I used ever since I became a devil was restored. Also dragon slaying sword and it's aura doesn't harm me anymore thank to the data we found. So basically I am back to normal, other then the fact that I am still a humanoid-dragon/devil.

_"Maybe I will go for a morning run today." _That is what I am thinking, but as soon as I got my upper body up, a pair of arms grabbed hold of me and pulled me back down to where my head is between two big soft oppai.

There is only one person I know that have this softness.

I look up and sure enough, it was Rias. She looked down at me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning my Ise. Where do you think your going?" she said as she was holding me tightly.

"Good morning Rias. I was just about to go for a morning run." I said as I was trying hard not to let my nose bleed.

"Not today your not. No training today." she said as she caress my head.

"Huh? But Rias-" I about to ask.

"Today is a special day. I want to spend as much time as I can with you... since I will not be able to do it as much as I wanted to." said Rias as she tighten her hold of me while smiling.

That's true. Rias and Akeno-san have graduated high school 4 months. They will be leaving tomorrow to go to a university in Tokyo. They will still live here but will have to go back and forth using the magic circle.

School will be starting the day after tomorrow. Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Irina and I will be 3rd year student at Kuou Academy and Koneko-chan, Ravel, and Gasper will be 2nd year student.

Though a little bit of me find it to be a little bit silly that she want to spend time with me since she and Akeno-san is still going to living here, the rest of me also wants to spend time with her. I wish I can stay by her side forever.

As I laid down here thinking about these things, suddenly two arms came from behind and wrapped around me and I felt a sensation of oppai behind my head.

"Ufufufu, good morning Ise. Did you sleep well?" said a voice behind me.

I know that voice and the sensation of these oppai behind me. I move my head to see what was behind me and sure enough it was Akeno-san.

"Ara ara, it look like your still half asleep." she said pretending to be surprise. Her surprise look then change to a seductive smile.

"Ufufufu. Well then I guess I should do this to wake you up." As soon as she said that she press her oppai on the back of my head.

Aaaaaahhh! I'm getting a nose bleed! The increased sensation of Akeno-san's oppai is too much!

"A-Akeno-san..." I said trying not to lose conciseness.

"Akeno, let go of Ise this instance! I told you over a thousand times, and I will say it again! Ise is mine! shouted Rias to Akeno in anger. Crimson aura was coming off of her and was waving her hair a bit. As she is shouting she pressed her oppai more on my face without noticing. The nipple are being pressed on my face.

MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! SUPER NOSE BLEED!

"I refuse. Soon you and I will be going to Tokyo University and will not be able to spend a lot of time like we want too. I am going to spend as much time with Ise-kun today whether you like it or not." said Akeno-san with determination in her voice. Yellow aura was coming off of Akeno-san.

"No. Today will be mine and Ise time together. And I will not let you get in the way of it." said Rias with authority in her voice. "Right Ise?"

"..."

No reply.

"? Ise?" Rias asked. after a few second still no reply. Rias look down. I was unconscious due to lack of blood.

"Aah! Ise!" she said in panic.

"Ise-kun! Hang in there!" said Akeno-san in panic.

The others woke up from their shouting and started to panic when they saw me unconscious and were calling my name.

But I didn't hear them because I was out.

...I'm happy...I am so happy I feel like my soul is coming out of my mouth.

...Life is good...

_Third Person_

At the very end of the dimensional gap.

To the wall of the dimensional gap.

A loud banging noise echo throughout the dimensional gap. so loud that woke up Big Red.

_**SOMETHING IS**_** COMING...**


	2. Chap 2- A New Life Begins Part 2

**Hello again everyone. Now before we start I want to say a few words. First, Thank you for your replies. I will continue as long as you want me to. Second, This Volume is the first of my plan. So there is a whole lot more to this than meet the eye (Hahahaha I got that from Transformer). And lastly, this chapter will be longer then the first chapter. If you have any question or comment, please reply to me.**

**And now on with the story.  
**

Chapter 2- A New Life Begins Part 2

"I'm so sorry, Ise!"

"Yes, I'm sorry too!"

Said Rias and Akeno-san with there head down.

We were at the table eating breakfast made by Asia. Kiba and Gasper came over to have breakfast with us. I am sitting down between Rias and Akeno-san with two tissues stuck in my nose. It took about almost an hour to get my conscious back. After I got my conscious back, Rias and Akeno-san have been apologizing to me ever since we got to the table. Mom and Dad were wondering what happen but I assured them that I was fine.

"Rias, Akeno, I told you a hundred time: It's okay!" I said with a bitter smile. A sweat drop was on the side of my head.

"But we-" Rias was about speak but Ise stopped her by raising his hand.

"It was an accident. You girls just didn't know what was really going on. So please relax." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Ise..." "Ise-kun..." They both said. They both had tears in their eyes .

They both calmed down. After they calmed down, Koneko-chan (**AN: **Just to let you readers know, Koneko's body had grown over the past 5 months so her chest has grown. You can use your imagination if you want.)raised a question to Rias.

"Buchou, I couldn't help but hear that there will not be any training today. Is that right?"

So you were listening to our conversation, Koneko-chan!? How embarrassing! My face was turning red. Good thing nobody notice it.

Rias nods her head while smiling.

"Yes, today we all take a day off from training. I got some plans for us today so we are taking a break. We are even taking a break from getting contracts." She said.

I see, so that what happening. I don't mind taking a break from getting contracts, but I was planning on doing some training today.

As if reading my mind, Rias spoke to me.

"I know you want to do some training today, Ise, But today is a special day for all of us. And also I have something very special for you when meet at the club house."

"Huh? Something special? What is it?" I ask in wonder.

"Fufufu it a surprise." She said while winking her right eyes and sticking out her tounge in a cute way. So cute!

"So the great high-class devil Issei Hyoudou who defeated 666 still is training." Xenovia murmured quietly to where my parents couldn't hear her.

Yup, I am ranked as a high-class devil and been a high-class devil ever since I defeated 666. And it's not just me that became a high-class devil after the battle. Akeno-san and Kiba became high-class devils as well. Also Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, and Gasper became middle-class devil.

The truth is that I mainly defeated him but with the help of the others in Team DxD, mainly Vali, Sairaorg-san, Dulio and Slash Dog. I still continued to do personal training after that. During the fight against 666, all of my friend were being harmed and getting into harms way. That made me realize that I need to become stronger so that I can fight and win on my own. I have obtained the power to the kill a god but I do not want Rias, my comrades and friends to get hurt. And so, I am training to protect them.

Also I think I can do more than that. Even though I have obtained great power, I feel like I can do more.

Also I died and made Rias and all of my friend and comrade go through that experience again. I don't want that to happen again.

[Even though you defeated 666, with the help of Vali, Sairaorg, Dulio, and Slash Dog, and brought peace to the Underworld you still train yourself to protect your friends.] said Ddraig after a long silent.

Ddraig!? Where have you been? You suddenly pop out of nowhere like that.

[Well I was trying to sleep, but with all of the racket you guys were making I couldn't sleep.] said Ddraig.

Well sorry about that, but you could have spoken up sooner.

[Well anyway, have you thought about who will be your servants?] Ddraig ask.

That is right. I have my own Evil Pieces now. I still have to find servants, and more importantly, beautiful girls to become my servant.

But the problem is Rias. She doesn't exactly like the idea of me having a peerage of girls.

"I know you want to have girls for your servant, Ise, but I am afraid that I will be left out or that you will be taken away from. Having Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina-san and Ravel is fine, but I don't know if I can handle more girls." said Rias one night as we were laying in bed before going to sleep.

I assured her that she not be left out at all nor will anybody take me away from her. She will be my first. I guaranteed that. But still she worried about that ever since I became a high-class devil.

[Well she loves you so much to not lose you. She almost lost you to death several times, she doesn't want to lose you too a bunch of girl.] said Ddraig.

I know Ddraig. You don't have to remind me.

I was quiet for few second. After I got up from finishing my breakfast and went into the other room, suddenly my face was slammed into a pair of big soft oppai.

"Hello, Sekiryuutei-chin! It's been a while!" said a voice I am familiar with.

I move myself away from the person and sure enough, it was Kuroka. Le Fay had he head stuck out behind Kuroka with a bitter smile on her.

Kuroka is a nekomata (cat demon) who works in Vali's group and is also Koneko's nee-chan. She was reincarnated into a devil (2 Bishop pieces) but killed her master when he tried to use Koneko's power. She is like a stray cat who is skilled in magic, senjutsu, and youjutsu.

Le Fay Pendragon is a sorceress from another world and is a member of Vali's team. She came to this world because her onii-chan, Arthur Pendragon, joined Vali's group. She is very skilled in magic and you will see Fenrir, a silver wolf created by Loki who claws and fangs can kill a god, and Gogz-kun, a giant rock monster called a Gogmagog, with her a lot. I also made a pact with her.

"Kuroka!? Le Fay!? What are you guys doing here?" I said astonish that they were here. I haven't seen them ever since we defeated Rizevim, who is Vali's grandfather, and the evil dragons.

Speaking of Vali and his group, after we defeated Rizevim and 666, their criminal records were erased. They are not being hunted for anymore but after the battle they disappeared. Only a couple of time have I seen Vali, most of the time he and his group travels. I did hear that he some time goes and old man Odin the geezer who adopted him before Team DxD was formed. The guys that I see most of the time is Kuroka and Le Fay since they do live here sometimes.

Kuroka put on a sad face with her cat ears down when I said that. So cute!

"Sekiryuutei-chin, the way you said that make me sad. Are you not happy to see me?" she said with a sad voice. She had a little tear on the side of her eye. She bent down to where her oppai can fully be seen.

Oh no! Oh no! Keep together, Ise!

"No no no no, I'm happy to see you! Really I am!" I said really quickly.

After I said that, she changed her facial expression to seductive smile. Started to walk closer to me while moving her hip in a sexy manner.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now that I am here, how about we have fun." she said in a seductive tone.

She was getting closer to me. When she got about 3 ft. from me, something white came in front of me. It was Koneko-chan.

"...Stop it, Nee-chan. Do not lay a hand on my future husband." she said firmly as she wrapped her arms around me. She had strength in her eyes when she said this.

Kuroka stop her movement toward me. She than put a hand on her chin and had a smirk on face.

"Future husband? This is the first time I heard you say that. You gotten a lot bolder, haven't?" she said in curiosity. My face turn red when Kuroka said that.

I started fill a chill from behind me. I slowly turned around to see the girls were giving off a aura that made me shiver.

""""""Future... Husband...?"""""" They said in low tone voice. There eyes were looking at me with anger.

O-oh boy! I am so dead!

_Third Person_

BANG!... BANG!... BANG!...

The banging sound continued to echo throughout the entire dimensional gap.

Then suddenly.

CRACK!...

A small crack started to form. Slowly it got bigger after every bang.

_Old School Building_

Few hours later I, Ise, was in the club room at the old school building with all the other club members. Luckily I made it there in one piece. It was difficult to calm the girls down, but I was able to do without getting harmed.

"You know, you two could have helped me!" I said to Kiba and Gasper in anger.

"We learned not to get in the way of angry girls, especially these girls." Kiba with a bitter smile. Gasper just put his hand together and made a gesture as in to say "sorry".

"Some friend you guys are." I murmured to myself.

The club members were all sitting down on the couches around the table and Rias was sitting in her chair behind her desk. Akeno-san was standing beside Rias. Koneko-chan was sitting on my lap, which Ravel didn't like (Koneko-chan beat Ravel-sama in Rock, Paper, Scissor to sit in my lap).

I changed the subject by turning to Rias.

"So Rias, what is this special thing for me." I ask in wonder.

"Patience Ise. Once Azazel and Rossweisse-san joins us, I will tell you" she said with a smile on her face.

Everybody was looking at me with a smile on their faces. Huh? Why is everybody looking at me like that. It's making me nervous.

Suddenly we heard the sound of a door opening. We turned to where the sound was coming from to see Azazel coming in from the front entrance to the club room.

"Morning everyone. Were you all waiting for me?" He said with the usual smile he always have.

"I'm here as well."

Rossweisse-san pops her head out from behind Sensei.

"Azazel and Rossweisse-san, we were just talking about you two." said Rias. Sensei took a seat in in the corner of the room. Rossweisse-san took a seat in an open space on one of the couches we were sitting on

Azazel, who was once the Governor of the Fallen Angel, is the leader of Sacred Gear Research and also out mentor/sensei/trainer. He is a very powerful fallen angel that you would consider as the final boss in a RPG game.

Rossweisse-san is one of Rias servant [Rook]. She was a Valkyrie and Odin's bodyguard before she became part of Rias Gremory's group. She very skilled in magic and with her being a [Rook], she is a living battle tank.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." she said as she stood up.

Finally we are getting down to business. I have been wondering about this special thing Rias has for me.

She cleared her throat before she begins.

"As you all may know, Akeno and I will not be attending Kuou Academy anymore." she begins. "We will be attending Tokyo University for now on. We will still be living at the Hyoudou Residence just be traveling using the magic circle."

Just as she said, she and Akeno-san will be attending Tokyo University while still living at the Hyoudou Residence. They already have a place in Tokyo so that there will be no commotion about them living at my place and still attending the university.

" But even so I won't be able to lead you all the way I use too. Therefore I have decided." After she said that she turn her face toward me. " Issei, please stand before me."

Huh? What is going on? Koneko-chan got off my lap and I stood up. Everybody was looking at me with a smile on faces. I stood up in front or Rias who is now standing a foot in front of her desk. Akeno-san was standing beside Rias with a smile on her face.

"Ise, due to your bravery, your kindness, your caring for others, and your willingness to never give up, it has come to my decision, and it gives me great pleasure, to appoint you as President of the Occult Research Club and leader of this group while I am gone." said Rias with a smile on her face.

...Wait? What did she just say?

"I'm sorry, what did you just say Rias? I didn't get that?" I ask with an bitter smile while having a hand on the back of my head.

"Fufufufu," she laugh at my respond. "I said that due to all that you have done, Ise, I have decided that you will be in charge of this group as president and leader." she said in a way that I can understand.

I put on a shocked face.

What!? Me!? President!? Leader!?

"Me? President and leader?" I ask all surprised.

"That's right. And it not just me that thinks that way. Everybody also agrees to it as well." she said.

I turned around to look at everybody.

"All of you did!?" I ask with a surprised look on my face.

"""""""""We sure did!""""""""" They all said at the same time.

You guys did!? I became speechless after they said that.

"Surprise, Ise?" said Rias from behind me. I turned back to her to answer.

"...I'm speechless." I said to her after trying to get words out. "Why me?"

"Ara? didn't I tell you? Because of all the hard work you have done in this group and for this group. You took care of this group even when I am not around. You have made the burden I had lighter every day. I believe it the right choice I made." said Rias smiling while having her arms crossed in front of her. "So Ise, will you accept it?"

I stood there while she was talking astonished about what was going on. After she finish, I got back to my senses and started to think.

"...It not that I don't accept it, but I don't know if I can handle this on my own." I finally said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Fufufufu, you don't have to worry about." said Akeno-san while having her usual smile on her face.

"That right. I already have it all set up for you." said Rias with assurance in her words. "I have appointed Yuuto as Vice President. And since Ravel is your manager, she will be helping you with your work."

Kiba will be the vice president? Well that could help me out a bit so I guess it's fine. And with Ravel helping me with my duties it will be less stressful for me.

But...

"Rias, I feel like it would be best if Kiba was the president. Don't get me wrong I appreciate that you think you thought it was the best idea, but I think Kiba would be better." I said to her trying not to say it in a bad way.

"Thank you for what you said. It truly touched my heart." Kiba said while putting a hand on his chest where his heart is.

My face turned red when he said that. Isn't that what a girl would say!? The way he said that really made me nervous. Is it really okay for him to be the vice president, Rias!?

"But I am going with Buchou on this as well. There have been times in the past when Buchou wasn't here that you have lead us. Sure they were not great plans, but they were good, and everybody came out of the battle safely. I would of recommend you if Buchou didn't thought about it." he also said with seriousness in his eyes.

Kiba... You trust me that much.

"Yes, Ise-san should be the president" said Asia happily.

"I second to it." said Xenovia smiling while nodding his head.

"Me three! I pray you will do well" Irina said while putting her hands together to pray.

The church trio are happy about me being president. If they say it like that then I can't refuse.

"...I agree. Ise is a good choice." said Koneko-chan with a smile on her face.

"Ufufufufu, Ise-kun being president is a good option." said Akeno-san.

"As your manager, I am happy to be working with you." Ravel said as she stood next to me.

"I haven't been in this group longer then you, so it's best if someone who is been in this group longer than me to be the leader." said Rossweisse-san nodding her head.

Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, and Ravel also agree.

Azazel-sensei came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I would take this opportunity, Ise." Azazel-sensei begins. "It would a great learning opportunity for you. Being leader now will help you become a better leader (King) when you have your own peerage. Also this will help you learn your strengths and weakness when being a leader (King)."

A better leader? Azazel-sensei word's got me thinking. If I do this, I can learn how to maintain a peerage when I get my own. So this will be good for me.

Rias finally spoke. "So Ise, what do you say? Will you take it?

I stood there for a few second thinking. Yes. This is definitely a good opportunity!

Once I made my decision, I turn to back to Rias, straighten my pose, raised my fist, and said with confidence in my voice.

"Yes I will take it! I may not be good at it, but I will do best!" I turned to Kiba and Ravel. "Please lend me your support, Kiba! Ravel!"

"Of course we will." "We will do our best." said both Kiba and Ravel happily.

"Well said, Ise." Rias said with a big smile on her face. She look behind me to the other members. "And so, everyone, from this moment on Ise will be your new president and leader while I am gone and Yuuto will be your new vice president. Listen and obey them as you would with Akeno and I."

"""""""Yes, Rias! Congratulation, Ise-buchou""""""" they all shouted.

What the-? Wow, that changed fast.

Ise-buchou, huh? Has a nice ring to it.

"And now that we are finish, lets enjoy ourselves today." Rias said while snapping her finger.

When that happen, a magic circle the same size as the small table appeared on the table. when it disappeared, the was full of delicious food. In the center of the table, there was a cake with white icing and strawberries on it. There was writing on it made of red icing that said "Congratulation Ise-buchou, Yuuto-vice buchou!"

Akeno-san left the room after Rias spoke and came back a few seconds later with a big picture of fruit juice and cups

Wow! This all look so good.

"Akeno and I made all of this for you. So please. Enjoy." said Rias happily.

When she said that, everybody started to dig in. As I was about head to the table to eat, somebody stopped me by holding my hand. I my head back to see Rias holding my hand.

She was looking at me with loving eyes and a big smile on her faces. Her face was red. She pulled me towards her. When I was close to her, wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I was startled at the kiss, but then I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her and kiss her back. After 20 second of kissing she moved her head back and look into my eyes.

"Congratulations. I love you, my Ise..." she said softly to me.

"Thank you. I love you too, Rias..." I said softly in a romantic way while looking at her in the eyes.

No one notice us or heard us and even if they did, they didn't bother us.

And so after that we spend the whole day having fun together.


	3. Chap 3- Moment to Shine

**Hey! Sinbad765 here! Thank you to all of those who commented on chapter 2. In truth, I am actually quite surprise about how this story been going so far. I thought it would not be good since this is my first story that I ever wrote so far. Guess you guys proved me wrong. Anyway, Thank you again for your comments. **

**Also the (AN:) still applies.**

**With that being said, on with the story!**

Chapter 3- Moment to Shine

_Third Person_

Back at the wall of the dimensional gap where the banging sound is coming from.

BANG!... BANG!...BANG!...

The banging sound still continued, but was now louder and stronger than before.

The wall has many cracks forming into a giant crack, But was holding like it's been coated with a powerful magic.

Great Red floats around the area wondering what was coming.

_ORC Club Room_

"N-no, Rias! I don't think it's right for me!" I, Hyoudou Issei, said nervously while holding both my hand up in refusal.

"Come on, Ise. Have a seat. " said Rias as she is standing behind the chair she sits in all the most of time.

It is night-time and me and Rias were alone in the club room at the old school building.

The entire group except Azazel-sensei spend the day together just having fun. We went shopping, go see a movie, and went to a theme park for the rest of the day. When the day was about to be over, we head back to the club house to rest before we head home. After a few hours of resting, all the members except me and Rias left. They told me they were leaving early but for me take Rias home. I think they plan to have Rias and I alone. Not that I don't mind.

I guess she got tired of trying to get me to sit in her chair because she went behind me and started to push me towards the chair.

"H-hey, Rias!?" I said while she was pushing me.

"Come on. Just have a seat and get the feeling of it. You will be sitting in it most of the time anyway." she said with smile.

She then put on a sad face.

"Or planning to back out from being president?" she said in a cute but sad voice.

That's cheating, Rias! If you say it like that I can't refuse!

"Sigh... Okay. I will do it." I said in defeat.

After I said that I sat down in the chair. I smelled Rias's scent on the chair. It smells good. But I also felt a great sense of responsibility, authority, and power all at the same time. I became nervous about all of this.

"Well? How does it feel?" said Rias as she stood beside the chair I was sitting in.

"W-well, It feels comfortable. And it smells nice too. But I feel a like a great weight has been put on me." I said.

"That's exactly how I felt the moment I made Akeno my first servant." Rias said remembering that day.

I look up to her. "But this is different. I have to take care of a group for whole year." I said with uneasiness in my voice.

"You took care of this group many times, even when I am not around. You also led this group many times too." said Rias with a smile on her face.

"I was desperate those times. I wasn't trying to lead them, I was trying to keep them working together to get out of situation." I said. After I said that I turn my head away from her and put my head down. "I don't know if I can lead them like you did." I said doubting myself.

I sat there in silent for a while, then I felt arms softly wrapped around my neck and I was pulled into a pair of soft oppai. Rias put her chin on top of my head.

"I believe in you, Ise." said Rias softly as she caress my head

Rias...

"There has never been a time where I doubted you." Rias continues. "Sure, you may not have been strong the first time we met, but it's different now. I can see that. Everyday you work on becoming stronger and you never give up no matter how difficult the situation is or how badly wounded you are. Your kindness and willingness to never quit has gotten you and everybody out of ever situation, including mine."

I know what she talking about. I remember our first Rating Game against Raiser Phoenix from the House of Phoenix.

Almost 2 years ago, Rias was pledge to be married to Raiser by the order of her family. Rias didn't want that. She wanted to marry someone who will love her for her, not because ranks or houses. So it came down to battling in a Rating Game. One by one our comrades was defeated to the point where Raiser and his "Queen" and Rias and I still standing. I was badly hurt, but I still kept going at Raiser no matter how many times he hit me. Rias then resigned after seeing my conditions. I lost conscious after that.

When I woke up I was in my room with Grayfia-san with me. She then told that Rias resigned and will soon be wedded to Raiser. I didn't accept that. With the help of Grayfia-san, I barged into the engagement party and challenge Raiser to a rematch against me for Rias. I defeated Raiser by using the power of the dragon inside of me, Ddraig, but I sacrifice my left arm in order to obtain it. Rias and I escaped on the back of a griffin that was from Grayfia-san. We shared our first kiss that night and so our relationship grew.

Looking back now, it almost felt like a dream. Now, almost 2 years later, I am high-class devil and am a . I became so famous in the Underworld that they call me "Hero of the Underworld." I even have a statue of myself that was made after the battle placed at the capitol of the Underworld, Luciferd, in honor of me.

If I was told about all that I had done before I became a Devil, I would have laughed and think they were crazy.

Rias moved her head to face me at my level. She look at me with soft, gentle, and loving eyes.

"That why I chose you to lead this group. After all that you have done, there is no one else I would choose but you. That why do your best." she put forehead on my forehead and closed her eyes when she said that. "I know you can do it." After she said that she placed a kiss on my forehead.

Rias... WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I started to cry after she said that!

Rias! You have so much confidence in me! I get it now!

I place my hand on top of hers and hold it gently. Than I look at her in the eyes while tears were coming out and said it strongly.

"Alright! I understand! I, Issei Hyoudou, will do my very best to live up to your expectation!"

"That's my Ise. Yes, do your best. And work hard this year to get into Tokyo University. I want to be with you and attend the university with you." said Rias having a smile on my face while wiping away my tears with her hand.

"I will! I will do my best! I promise!" I said with confidence.

Yes. I will work hard to be with her at the university, along with everyone in our group.

After I said that, Rias sat on my lap and pulled me towards her. my face was in her cleavage. Aahh... Rias oppai. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

We stayed like that for what felt like an hour. Than a magic circle appeared beside Rias ears.

"Huh?" said Rias in surprise. She then stood up from my lap and put on a serious face. I stood up from the seat and wonder what it was.

"What is it" I asked in wonder. She turned look at me with a serious face.

"Call the other. Tell them to meet us at the entrance to the woods on the north side of town." she said with seriousness in her voice. "We have stray devils in our territory."

_Entrance to the Wood on the north side of town_

It is now 3 hours before midnight and Rias and I were the first to arrive at the location of where stray devils were hiding.

According to the information given to us, there is 3 stray devils that were reincarnated from the same master. They work together and killed their master. Now they are here hiding in the woods together. Their has been a number of disappearance of people who went into the wood. According to the info, They lure their prey and then eats them. We were called to exterminate them.

"Hey Rias, Ise-buchou! We have arrived!" said a voice that we were familiar with. We look toward the direction of where it came from to see Kiba walking towards us with all the other except Azazel-sensei.

"Kiba, not trying to rude or mean or anything, but you don't have to call me "Ise-buchou" outside of the club room." I said to him.

"Sorry. I just thought that now that you're the new buchou that I thought I should call you that." said Kiba with a smile on his face.

Somehow I getting the feeling that he is fooling around with me. Stop playing around, Casanova!

When everybody got here, Rias than explained the situation. When she finish, everybody nodded their head proving that they understand the situation.

"So Rias, what's the plan of action?" Akeno-san (**AN:** I forgot to say this before but when ever Ise and Akeno are alone, Ise would call her "Akeno") asked.

Rias stood with a hand under her chin and was thinking. After a few second she looked at me and then smirk. She had the look like she thought of something good...or bad.

Uh... what are thinking, Rias? Your making me really nervous.

She than look to everybody and said something that I never thought she would say.

"I think this would be a good opportunity to see what Ise can do." she turn to face me. "So Ise, what's the plan of action?" she said with a smile on her face.

HUH!? ME!? You want me to lead the attack!? I look around to see everybody was looking at me, wondering what I was going to do.

They are all looking up to me... right. I understand! This is my moment to shine! To show Rias that I can lead this group.

I cross my arms and started to think about the situation. I know this area well. This place is nothing but thick woods, a perfect place for kids to play hide-and-seek. Also a perfect place for enemy to attack us without us noticing us. And there are 3 stray devils working together so it difficult. But we have the advantage since we are devils with power.

Okay. I got a plan.

"Judging the situation," I began "it would not be a good idea for us to split up and search for them. Also the enemy can strike at any which way as well So we will stay together and watch each others back."

I look to everybody. They were looking at me with serious looks in their eyes. I look to Rias. She was looking at me the same way as everybody else was, but she nodded her to me. It was like she was saying 'I agree' to me.

Okay. Relax Ise, you can do this. Remember all the events that happened in the past and everything you learned.

"So we are going to form something like a circle with Asia and Ravel in the center of the circle." I said looking at Asia and Ravel.

"Yes, Ise-san."

"Understood, Ise-sama."

They both said while nodding their head.

I turned to Rias and Akeno-san and continued. " Rias and Akeno-san, I want you two to stay beside them, one on left and one on the right."

It felt awkward giving a command to Rias since she is the Master and she always gives us order. But she look like she didn't mind and simply nodded her head to my command.

"Understand, Ise." Rias said while nodding her head.

"Yes, Ise-kun." said Akeno-san with a smile on their faces.

"Rossweisse-san, You and I will be in the front and back of the Asia and Ravel with you in the back and me in the front." I said to Rossweisse-san.

"Understood, Ise-Kun." She said while nodding her head.

I than turned to Koneko-chan and Gasper.

"Koneko-chan and Gasper, I want you two in front of us. Koneko-chan, use your senjutsu to pinpoint the locations of the stray devils and watch their movement. Gasper, walk behind Koneko-chan and use your ability to stop the stray devils movement when Koneko-chan tell you to." I said to them.

"...Roger, Ise-senpai."

"Yes, Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan and Gasper both agreed to the plan.

Koneko-chan and Gasper have come a long way.

Gasper have become very manly mentally and stronger physically. He doesn't go into his box like he use too. It started before Team DxD was formed.

Koneko-chan have grown over the past 5 months. especially her oppai which are now the same size as Xenovia. And when she is in her Shirone-Mode she looks like an adult with her oppai the same size as Kuroka's. I do like her the way she is now, but I am so looking forward to that in the future.

As their senior, I am very proud of them.

I turned to Rossweisse-san.

"Rossweisse-san, you and I will be in the front and back of Asia and Ravel with you in the back and me in the front." I said to her.

"Understood." she said with a serious look on her face.

Koneko-chan and Gasper had come a long way. It was because of their training over the past 5 months. You will see what I mean.

"Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina, I want you guys to form around us. Keep your eyes and ears open." I said as I turned to them.

"Roger." said Kiba while smiling

"Affirmative." said Xenovia while nodding her head.

"You got it!" said Irina with a cute voice.

I finished and looked around to everybody. Everybody look like they know what to do now.

"Okay now with that all said, let go defeat those freaks!" I said while thrusting my fist in the air.

"""""""""Yeah!""""""""" they all shouted.

As we were getting into formation, I talked to Rias and Akeno-san.

"Say Rias, Akeno-san. I was just thinking."

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Why not use the technique we made for the finishing blow." I said with a smile.

Rias's and Akeno-san's eyes became wide when I said that. They know what I am talking about.

During the summer months, Rias, Akeno-san, and I made a techniques together and working very hard on it ever since.

"Ara ara, why do you want to use it now?" Akeno-san asked in wonder.

"I just thought that it would be nice to use it since you guys are going to college. You know, finish it with a bang." I explained it to them.

It's true that since they are going to college that they will not be able to hunt stray devils like they use to. So to make this hunt special, why not use it.

Rias and Akeno-san started to think about it. After a few second of silent, they looked at me and smiled.

"You made a good point. Alright Ise, will use it." said Rias smiling while nodding her head.

I smiled and nodded my head to her. I than activated my Boosted Gear.

I forgot to mention one other thing about me. With the help of the information found in the laboratory, I no longer need Rias or Akeno-san to suck the dragon's power out of me. Also I can change any part of my body that have been transformed into a dragon form back to normal by will. It sucks though! I really enjoy the treatment that Rias and Akeno-san gives me. Well, we still keep an eye on it if it happens again.

Also due to the training with Sun Wukong, I can able to stay in Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail, forever. Training without being in Balance Breaker helped a lot. I also mastered my Illegal Move Trident and can hold my Cardinal Crimson Promotion for very long period of time. I even made three techniques for the three forms, one for each. I will show you them in time.

Alright, we are all set.

Once we were in the formation, we proceeded into the forest. Koneko-chan had her cat ears out and were moving them around.

"...There here, but there is no sign of movement yet." said Koneko-chan after being silent for a few minutes.

"Keep track of them. If they move, let us know." I said to her. I looked to Gasper. "Get ready for anything." I said to him.

"Yes, Ise-senpai." said Gasper all ready to go.

We walked for what seems like 3 hours. We kept walking while looking for the enemy. It was so quiet that the only thing we are hearing is our breathing.

As soon as we deep into the forest, Koneko-chan stopped. We all stopped and held our breath. Koneko-chan ears twitched.

"...Their moving, but it's strange. I only sense two stray devils are moving and moving fast." said Koneko-chan after a few second.

What? Only two? Their suppose to be three. So where is the third?

"""""""Kyaaaa!"""""""

There were screams coming from behind me. I turned around to see all the girls behind us missing.

"Ise-kun!" Kiba shouted.

I turned to him to see him pointing up.

I look up to see what look like a man. But it wasn't a man at all.

From the neck down to its waist he look a man, but it had tentacles instead of legs. The number of tentacles on it is 20. It arms was long and skinny and had very long and sharp talons on its finger. It had one horn on its forehead and three eyes that were eyes like a snake. It mouths was big and wide and filled with sharp fangs.

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse-san is caught in it tentacles. They were struggling to get out.

"...Ise-senpai, duck!" shouted Koneko-chan looking past me.

I looked at her and instantly duck. As soon as I ducked, something jump out of the woods at me fast.

That was one of the techniques Koneko-chan learned from Kuroka during the summer months. It allows her to see thing ten seconds before it happens. She called it Sight Vision. From what Koneko-chan told me about it she can see one's action before they do it by focusing on the person chakra and then widen her vision. Basically, it's like she can read their mind. But she can get tired if she uses it a lot.

I got up and looked at what attacked me.

The creature look like giant green lizard. I almost look man-like, but it was also lizard-like with sharp talons and sharp teethes (**AN:** Just to let you guys know, I got it from The Lizard from The Amazing Spider-Man).

"Kakakakaka!" It cackled. "Well what do we have here." it spoke.

"A group of high school students. And more than that, they are devils." said an inhuman like voice coming from somewhere in the wood.

We to where the voice was coming from to see what look like to a bat like human. It was hanging upside down on a branch from its feet that had sharp talons.

"And more than that, devils that are beauties. It been a while since we had some beautiful girls." said the creature holding the girls in its tentacles. "Say, why don't you girls leave these boys and come hang out with us. We will have lots of fun." it said in an evil tone while sticking out his very long tongue.

I got pissed when he said that. Hey! Keep your slimy tentacle to yourself, freak!

"Sorry, but I am already been taken." said Rias with a calm but evil voice. She was referring to me.

After she said that suddenly a blur came past me. It was Kiba. Next thing I know, all the tentacles on the creature was cut off from its body. All the girls caught in them fell.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" it screamed in pain. The creature is falling.

"Gasper!" I shouted to him.

Gasper freezes it in the air when I commanded him using his sacred gear Forbidden Balor View.

Gasper has also been training during the summer months as well. Now he has better control over his sacred gear's power to where he didn't need my blood anymore. He also can hold his enemy for a long period.

"Damn you brat!" said the lizard creature as it jump at me.

"Balance Breaker" I shouted.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

It grab me and push me down. The lizard creature raised it claw up and then dropped it down on to my chest. But its talon broke the moment it hit my chest. That's because I was in red dragon armor. My Boosted Gear Scale Mail protected me.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! My claw!" it screamed while holding it hand.

It stood up screaming in pain. As soon as he stood up, Koneko-chan kick it to frozen creature. Gasper used his sacred gear and freezes it.

Two down, one to go. We look to where the bat like creature was hanging at but it wasn't there. We look around search for the monster.

That was when Koneko-chan shouted.

"Gya-suke, get down!" she shouted to Gasper. Gasper stoops down when she said that.

As soon as he stooped down, the bat like monster jump out of the wood at Gasper but missed him. It must have been after him since he froze its comrades.

As soon as it came out to the open, I grab it by both of its wings.

"Xenovia, Irina! Cut off its wings!" I shouted to them holding on to it as it struggles to break free from my grip.

As soon as I said that, in a flash both of the bat like monster's wings is cut off by the shoulder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" it shrieked in pain.

The creature fell close by it comrades.

"Rias, Akeno-san, let's do it!" I said to them.

Both of them nodded their heads. We than stood together with Rias on the right side of me and Akeno-san on the left side of me. A magic circle formed underneath Rias as she put her hands in front of her and gathers demonic power into them. Akeno-san, who is in her priestess outfit, started to gather electricity in to her hand as well.

I also put my hands in front of me and gathered my dragon power into them.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost]

We were ready.

"Everybody, get out of the way!" I shouted. Everybody moved away from the group of monsters.

The bat like creature look at us and became afraid. It tried to escape by crawling but it wasn't fast enough.

"There is no escape from us. You three seek to do your own will and kill your master to fulfill your wish. We can't allow that." I said in a cold tone.

After I said that me, Rias, and Akeno-san put our hands that had power in them out toward the group of stray devils.

"In the name of the House of Gremory... be eliminated!" I shouted.

As soon as i said the we shot our attack on them. Rias shot her Power of Destruction, Akeno-san shot her Holy Lightning, and I shot my Dragon Shot at the same time.

Rias and Akeno-san's attacks came together with my Dragon Shot to form a big crimson attack with crimson lightning. The attack look like a big crimson and black blast with crimson lightning swirling around it with my Dragon shot in the center.

That is the technique we made together. Combining my Dragon Shot that is boosted with Rias's Power of Destruction and Akeno-san Holy Lightning. We called the Destructive Lightning Dragon Shot.

The attack hits the stray devils.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The stray devils scream in agony as they were disintegrating and shocked at the same time.

When it is finished there was nothing left of them. They are gone.

"It finish." I finally said after a few second of silent.

"Well done, Ise." said Rias with a proud smile on her face. "I am so proud of you."

I looked at her and put my hand on the back of my head and had a nervous smile on my face. Everybody smiled at me.

Man, this is embarrassing.

Suddenly Akeno-san latched on to my left arm.

"Ise-kun, the way you look when you were giving orders to us was so amazing it made so hot. You deserve a reward." said Akeno-san with a seductive smile on her face. She tighten her grip to where her oppai pressed on my arm.

A reward!? I had on a goofy smile when she said thinking about what she will do for me.

"Oh no you don't, Akeno-san! If anybody is to give him a reward it will be me!" shouted Rias as she latched to my right arm and tighten her grip. She pulled me from Akeno-san towards her.

"First come, First served. Isn't that how it goes?" said Akeno-san with her usual smile while she pulled me back towards her.

"I'm the Master and Ise's lover! It is my duty to reward my servants and my lover for what he done!" said Rias as she pulled me back to her.

Eventually it became tug a war and a arguing match between "The Great Onee-sama's" with me in the middle. I am being pulled left to right to the point of getting dizzy.

_Third Person_

In the dimensional gap...

Bang!...Bang!...Bang!...

The banging sound still continuing.

...

But then it was silent for a few second.

Then...

**BANG!**

A bang that was so loud it echo loud in the dimensional gap. Great Red flew out of the way of the flying debris.

A hole is made in the wall of the dimensional gap. light was coming out from it.

Suddenly what look like a shooting star flew out of the dimensional gap and then disappeared as soon as it was in.

When the hole is made, a powerful aura is sensed so far that it was felt all the way to earth.

It came from that shooting star.

_In Japan_

During the time that was happening I, Hyoudou Issei, was in a fight between Rias and Akeno-san. They were still pulling on my arms.

Suddenly I felt an intense pain in my left arm.

"Aaaahhh!" I cried as I pulled my arms out of their grip and hold my left arm. The pain was so intense that I kneel.

The pain stopped after a few second.

"Ise!" shouted Rias as she kneel beside me worried.

"Ise-kun! Are you alright!? Did I hurt you!?" said Akeno-san as she kneel beside me also worried.

"N-no, Akeno-san. I am okay. The pain disappeared suddenly." I said to her to calm her down. I looked at my left hand. "What was that?"

"Could it be the dragon power inside you?" Asia asked. She is also worried about me.

"No, It isn't the dragon power. But it felt different. I can't exactly describe it." I said to her as I stood up while holding my hand. Rias and Akeno-san stood up as well.

"Hey Ddraig. What happen just now?" I said to Ddraig inside my sacred gear out loud to where everybody can hear it.

[I don't know myself. At first everything was fine, then out of nowhere I sense a power so strong that it even cause you to be in pain. But then it was gone all of a sudden.] said Ddraig who is also confused as well.

That's strange. A power to pop out of nowhere then to have disappeared that fast? What could it be?

Rias had her hand under her chin and was thinking. I think she is thinking the same thing.

"It's probably nothing, but I will informed Onii-chan about it in the morning." said Rias after a few second of thinking.

Then she put on a smile.

"Now let go home. Big day tomorrow for me and Akeno." she said while she latched on to my right arm again. Akeno grabbed my left arm as well.

"Oooohhh, I wanted hold his arm!" said Asia crying.

"Early bird get the worm, as the old saying said." said Xenovia as she put a hand on Asia's shoulder.

And so we walked home.

But what happen to my arm was still bugging me.

What was that?

_Some where else on Earth_

It was evening in a different country in the world.

I, Vali Lucifer, was standing outside on top of a building watching the Sun set while having my arms crossed in front of me.

Suddenly intense pain shot through my back where my sacred gear, Divine Dividing, was at.

I grunted at the pain. But than the pain stop.

What was that? Albion?

[I don't know. I just felt pain all of a sudden, than it disappeared.]

So you felt it too?

[It isn't a sacred gear user. It was different. Like a very powerful presence that seems to jog my memories but I can't remember where I felt it before...]

A presence he felt before? What does he mean?

...I wonder...

"So this is where you were this whole time." said a voice that I am familiar with from behind me.

It was Bikou, a monkey Youkai and a descendant of Sun Wukong and the current Monkey King. He is also a member of my team and a friend of mine.

I didn't turn around to acknowledge him there. I stood thinking to myself.

"Vali, are you going to are you going to ignore me?" said Bikou as he stood beside me with arm resting on my shoulder.

Finally I spoke.

"Hey Bikou, let's go to Japan." I said still watching the Sun as it was about to disappear.

"Huh? Japan? What for?" Bikou asked in surprise and wonder. He has a question mark over his head.

I turned to him and said it with a smirk on my face.

"I think it's a good time to pay my rival and friend a visit."

_Third Person_

_Underworld_

It was a beautiful afternoon in the underworld. The purple sky was darkening as night was coming.

A fisher man was walking along a lake humming happily as he was heading home. He had a couple of nice looking Underworld fish in his hand.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that came from behind him and loud booming sound. The ground rumble and the fisher almost lost his balance.

"What the?" he said in surprise.

The fisherman turned to see what happen. He saw smoke in the woods a few miles away from him. He ran over there to see what happened.

When he got there the first thing he saw was smoke and dust. It calmed down after a while and he was able to see what it was.

A huge crater was in front of him. He stood there shocked at the size of it.

Than he notice someone in the center of the crater. He immediately dropped his stuff and his fish down and went down to see if the person need help.

When he got closer he stopped a few feet away from the person. The person had his back to him but was kneeling down with his hand to his side.

Suddenly the person slowly stood up, which scared the fisherman. The person didn't turn to face the fisherman as soon as he was fully standing.

After a few second of silent, the fishermen nervously spoke.

"H-hey buddy, A-are you okay?" He said as he reached for the person.

Suddenly the person disappeared and stood behind the fisherman in God like speed. The person had his hand on the top of the fisherman's head.

"Never better." said the person in a cold and dark tone that will send shivers down a person's bone.

Before the fisherman can say anything, the person twist his hand so fast and hard that it twisted the fisherman's neck.

CRACK...

A cracking sound came from fisherman's neck. The person let go of the fisherman's head.

The fisherman dropped to the ground dead.

The person walked away from the corpse and from the scene.

"Ddraig...Albion..." the person begins to speak with an evil smile on his face.

"_I'm back."_


	4. Chap 4- Together Forever

**Hey, Sinbad765 here! Before I start the next I want to say a few things. First, Thank you all of you who had replied what you thought about the story. Yours words give me the adrenaline to keep going. And lastly, some of you replied about needing more info about certain stuff in the story. Example, the Destructive Lightning Dragon Shot. I will try to be more detailed about the techniques next time.  
**

**Also (AN:) still applies.**

**And now, On with the story!**

Chapter 4- Together Forever

_Japan_

It is now 6:30 A.M. and I, Hyoudou Issei, was putting Rias's and Akeno-san's luggage and stuff into a van with Kiba and Gasper. We were dress in our summer school outfit so that we can head to school once Rias and Akeno-san leaves.

After eliminating the three stray devils last night, we went home.

As soon as we got home, Rias called her brother and explained what happened to me. After that, Rias, Akeno-san, and Asia were then fighting over who gets to sleep next to me. I watched them with a bitter smile on my face.

Eventually Asia sadly lost the fight.

And so Rias and Akeno-san slept naked next to me while holding my arms.

But I was thinking deeply about several things that I didn't have a nose bleed that night.

First, the intense pain that I felt tonight.

What was that? Everything was going fine (sort of) at first, then a pain that was so painful that I fell to my knees came out of nowhere. Then it suddenly disappeared.

It wasn't like a pain I get when a Sacred Gear Possessors nearby. The only sacred gear user that was know who was near me were Asia, Kiba, and Gasper.

It felt different. I can't exactly put it to word what the pain felt like.

The other thing that was on my mind. The most important thing that I worry about.

What will happen to Rias and Akeno-san if guys ask them to go out with them. I worried about that ever since they graduated.

College will definitely not be like High School. In college, there are tons of men who act like dogs in heat when they see beautiful women and will do anything to go out with them and most of all have sex with them. Trust me, any men would be stupid if they let a beautiful girl(or in this case 2 beautiful girls) get away from them.

If it had not been for Rias, I would definitely be one of those men.

Rias and Akeno-san are both beautiful girls who going to college where there is more freedom.

Rias & Akeno-san + College where perverted men are=...

NOOOOOOOOOOO! I will not allow it!

Rias! Akeno-san! Don't leave me!

[Yeah, like you're the one to talk] said Ddraig in my head all of sudden. He said it in a low tone.

Shut up! This is a serious matter!

[Relax, partner. If they both love you, which they do, they will not do or allow any man in college to take them]

Even so, the thought about it! It scares me!

['Sigh' Like always, your hopeless] said Ddraig in an annoyed tone.

I ignored what he said and focus on what's happening in the real world.

Kiba and I put in the last box into the van and closed the back.

"Ise-kun, why are you crying?" Kiba asked in wonder.

I am crying? I put a hand to my face and looked at it. It was wet. I was crying without noticing it.

"I-it's nothing!" I said quickly as I clean my face. Kiba said nothing else but put on a bitter smile. I think he know what I am thinking. Gasper had a worried look on his face.

While I was wiping away the tears my face, Rias, Akeno-san, all the girls, and my parents came out to us.

"Rias, Akeno, everything is in."said Kiba to them.

I haven't gotten use to everybody calling Rias by her name yet, especially Kiba. It took me almost a year to call Rias by her name, and he calls her by her name like it is nothing.

Damn you, handsome boy! Don't call her by her name all casually like it's nothing!

"Good. Thank you guys." said Rias with a smile on her face.

Oh, I forgot to mention! Rias and Akeno-san is not taking everything they have to college. Since they are devils, they can use a magic circle to teleport. So they left the necessity they need here for when they sleep here. They have a place to live in on campus, furnished by the House of Gremory, but they will be to staying here at night unless they have lots of work to do in college.

The plan is that Rias and Akeno-san will be traveling by vehicle so that they won't cause any panic to the university. Rossweisse-san will be driving them. They will stay there tonight so that they can get settled into the college life.

So tonight I will be sleeping without Rias. The last time I slept without Rias was when she went to Romania to learn about Gasper's ability (**AN:** I am not going into details about his ability so if you want to know about it, look at Life. 3 in Vol. 16 on Code-Zero's Blog.).

Speaking of his ability, he is able to keep up his true form, or the so-called Balance Breaker 'Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast', for a very long time thanks to Sun Wukong's training. But to go into Balance Breaker, he must allow his other self take over his body. Once he is in that form, he is not able to activate his sacred gear power. It's kind of scary, but Balor, Gasper other self, promise not to harm us.

Me, my parents, and the others stood in front of Rias and Akeno-san.

"I want to thank you all for taking care of us during our stay." said Rias with a smile on her face

"Especially you two Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Thank you." she said as she turned to my parents and bowed to them.

"Yes, thank you Okaa-sama, Otou-sama." said Akeno-san as she bowed to them as well.

Mom was crying her eyes out. She has been like this ever since this morning.

"Rias-san, Akeno-san, you two are like daughters to me! You two have been just great helpers and have help us with our idiot son!" said my Mom while crying.

"At first I thought there was no hope for my perverted idiot of a son, but you girls came along and changed all that! Please, come back and visit us anytime! You are always welcome here!" said my Dad as he hold Rias hands while crying.

I'm getting pissed. Sure this is a sad moment, but they were saying things about their son that was getting me angry. Hey! I'm right here Mom and Dad!

Speaking of my parents, they still don't that I am a devil. That good for them because I don't want them to get involve with what I do or put their lives in danger. They also don't know that Rias will be teleporting back here at night. If they find out about all of that, they will freak out.

"We will definitely come back and visit. Please take care of everybody while we are gone." said Rias with a smile on her face.

My Mom and Dad both nodded their heads and went into the house crying. I look to Asia to find her crying. Well this is a sad moment.

Now it is just the members of the ORC and I that are standing outside. We all stood in front of Rias and Akeno-san

Rias than begins to speaks to us.

"Thank you all of you for serving me during my time in high school. You are all the best servants a master can ask for. And the best friends anybody can ask for as well." she said with gentleness in her voice.

We all nodded our heads to her.

We will always be her best friends and will always serve under her.

"Everyone, work hard and do your best in high school so that you can attend Tokyo University after you graduate. Do your duties as my servants and make me proud." said Rias with authority in her voice this time.

"""""""Yes, Rias!""""""" we said in unison.

"And listen to Ise and Yuuto and obey them as you have done for me." Rias said as she looked at Asia, Gasper, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, and Rossweisse-san.

"""""Yes, Rias!""""" they said in unison while nodding their head. They said it with a serious look on their faces.

Rias turn to me and Kiba.

"Lead these guys to the best of your knowledge, Ise, Kiba. I know you will do well." said Rias to both of us.

"Yes, leave everything to us, Rias!" I said standing straight.

"We will do our best." said Kiba standing straight as well.

After we said that... she moved her eyes at looked at me in silent.

Rias than walk up to me with a smile on her face. We were looking into each others eyes.

"Well looks like I will be going now." Rias said when her face was a few inches away from mine.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you." I said to her in sadness.

"I know, but it's not like I will be gone forever. I can come back using the magic circle." Rias said with a bitter smile.

"I know, but I can't help it. Me not being to able to see a lot like I want too. It's too much. And the fear of what could happen to you and Akeno..." I said while crying. I didn't finish the last because I was crying so hard.

"Silly Ise." Rias said still having a bitter smile on her face.

She softly place her hand on my cheek and move my head to where she can see my face.

"I am not going to leave you, Ise." Rias said while looking me with loving eyes. She had a smile on her face. "How could I leave the man who I love so much. We maybe away from each other, but we will be together forever in our hearts."

...She's right. I don't care what anybody say, I know Rias and I know she won't leave me to go with some other guy. I been with her for more than 2 years to know that now.

After I wiped away my tear, I looked at her and smile. I took both of her hand into mine and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"Your right. I'm just worry about what will happen ." I said.

Rias giggle." You're a caring person. That's what I love about you." she said with a smile.

She than look at me in the eyes. Her face slowly moves closer to mine.

"Take care of everyone. Ise." she whispers to me.

"I will. I promise. Rias" I whisper while moving my face slowly to her.

Our lips were about to touch each other, But it was stop when I got tackled on my left side by someone.

I stumbled a bit but regained my balance in a second. Someone was also holding me in a hug. It's Akeno-san.

"A-akeno-san!?" I said surprised

"I will be very lonely in college without you, Ise." said Akeno-san with a sad expression on her face. She is twirling her index finger on my chest.

All of the girls were glaring at us. Asia is looking at us with tears in her eyes.

Rias is releasing a crimson aura from her body while glaring at us. Y-your very scary, Rias.

Akeno her head to face me. She had a seductive smile on her face.

"Maybe a goodbye kiss will be enough for me to through it." she said while moving her face closer to mine.

Her lips were about to touch mine but is stop when she was being pulled away from me by her arms by Rias and Asia.

"Akeno, aren't you going too far?" she asked with a scary smile on her face. she is still emitting crimson aura from her body.

"No, I want to kiss Ise-san!" shouted Asia with tears in her eyes.

I looked at them and made a nervous laugh and had a sweat drop on the side of my head at their actions.

Rossweisse-san who has looked at them with sweat drop on the side of her head than made cough and spoke.

*Cough*"Rias-san, Akeno-san, it's time for us to leave now." she said to Rias and Akeno-san.

Rias and Akeno-san look at her and then straighten themselves up. They turned to look at all of us.

"Well, all of you know what to do. Work hard on your devil duties and study hard so that you can get into Tokyo University." said Rias to us.

"""""""Yes, Rias!""""""" We, her servants, said.

And so Rias, Akeno-san, and Rossweisse-san all walk to the van.

I should say something them before they leave.

Before they got in the van, I shouted to them.

"You guys drive safely and do your best in college!" I said in a loud voice Rias and Akeno-san.

They turned their heads towards me. They both smiled and nodded their heads.

""Of course we will!"" They both said to me.

They both got in the van, Rias in the front and Akeno-san in the back. Rossweisse-san, who was already in the van before Rias and Akeno-san, started the van.

Once Rias and Akeno-san were in the van, Rossweisse-san drove away and they were gone.

We watched them as they drove off.

Rias, Akeno-san, do your best and be careful.

_Third Person_

_Underworld_

Before and during the that was happening in the human world, The person was walking along the sidewalk in Luciferd.

He is now wearing clothes that he "borrowed" from somebody. He is wearing a brown dress shoes, dark tan dress pants, a light blue button shirt that one button wasn't button up at the top, and a brown dress coat.

He came to the center of Luciferd and looked at a big statue of a young man raising his left arm up to the sky with his hand into a fist and is wearing a gauntlet on his left arm. He than look at the stand of where the statue is standing on. There is Devil writing on the stand that read:

Issei Hyoudou

"Hero of the Underworld"

"Hero of the Underworld, huh?" He said to himself as he looked up at the statue again.

"Hey Mom look! It's a statue of Oppai Dragon!" said a child who walked by the person with his mother pointing at the statue.

"That's nice, hun. Come along now." said the mother as she takes the child's hand and walk away.

The person turn around to look with an eyebrow raised at the mother and the child as they were walking away.

"Oppai Dragon?" said the person in wonder.

"Hahahahaha!"

the person started to laughed after a few second of silent.

The person then stopped laughing and had a smirk on the side of his face.

"Sounds interesting." said the person as he walk away from the area with hands in his pant pocket.

The person went to the Underworld library.

Once he was in the library, he went straight to the front desk.

There is a young women standing in the front desk with her back to him stamping in return book.

"Excuse me, miss? Where can I find books about history?" said the person to the young women.

She turn around to see who ask the question.

The moment she saw the person, she felt a very bad omen from him and she doesn't know why but she shivered a little. She felt a great fear in her that she never felt before and wanted to get away from the place.

"Miss, is something wrong?" said the person in wonder with a smile on his face.

After the person ask her, she shook her head, bringing back to reality, and she put on a nervous smile.

"N-nothing is wrong, s-sir. W-what was the question again?" She asked nervously to the person. Even his smile was scaring her.

"Books on history?" the person said still smiling. He knew what was going on inside of her.

"O-oh, history! The books on h-history is in that row in the b-book shelf on the left. A-anything in particular you want to find? said shaking a little.

"Well mainly about Ddraig and Albion." said the person as he was about to walk in the direction she pointed to.

"Y-you mean the Two Heavenly Dragons? W-we should have some books about them in there." said the young woman she pointed in the same direction as she did before.

The person look at her in wonder, then he changed his facial expression in a smile.

When the person was far away from the young woman, she quickly sat down and started huffing and puffing like she almost escape death. She was shivering all over her body and started thinking about getting a new job,

"The Two Heavenly Dragons? So that's what people are calling them?" the person said in his head as he walk toward the book shelf.

"It wasn't like that before." he said to himself as got to the book shelf.

The person started look at the books and picked them out and started reading them.

He does this for several hours. Taking books out and reading them and then putting it back and get another one, learning about everything that had happen while he has been sealed away.

Once he was finish learned about many things such as the Great War between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels and the aftermath. He learned about Ddraig and Albion and what happened to them, the Sacred Gears and the 13 Longinus, the deaths of God and Satan, Issei and Rias Gremory's group, Vali and his team, Team DxD, and about Issei and Team DxD defeating Rizevim and 666.

"Hmmmm... so that what happen to Ddraig and Albion." said the personwhile having a hand on his chin.

The person was sitting in a chair looking at a picture of Team DxD together that was took at the ceremony for their victory against Rizevim and 666. He was surprise that this team that is mostly kids actual defeated the [Apocalyptic Beast] that is said his power was on par with Great Red and possibly more powerful than Great Red.

His eyes than moves to Issei, who was standing beside Rias with their group on the left side, and than to Vali, who is standing in front of his team on the far right, in the picture.

"Hyoudou Issei aka Oppai Dragon, the Sekiryuutei, and Vali Lucifer, the Hakuryuukou..." said the person thinking outwardly.

"...Fufufufufu...hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The person started to laugh after a few second of silent. Everyone was looking at him but didn't say anything for they felt a very bad omen from him that made them silent.

The person than stopped laughing and looked at the picture again while having an evil smirk on the side of his face.

"This is getting more interesting." the person said as he looked at Issei and Vali in the picture.

"But I should keep an eye on them first before I make my move" said the person as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

He then headed towards the exit.

The young woman looked up nervously as he passed by the front desk.

The person stopped and turned his head back to look at her at a speed that could have broken his neck but it didn't.

The young women jumped when he did that and turned back to what she was doing.

The person made an evil smirk on the side of his face at her reaction.

The person turn back his head and left.

The young women nervously looked back to the exit where the person. She than sighs as she sat down.

"I need a vacation." she said to herself.

_Earth_

At Kuoh Academy I, Issei Hyoudou, am witnessing the most saddest sight I have ever seen.

"Why! Why Lord must Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai go away! Why!" shouted Matsuda while crying.

"Our "Two Great Onee-sama" with their magnificent oppai! Please come back soon *Sob*!" cried Motohama as he holds Matsuda.

I am in the back of my home room class, 3-B, watching my two perverted friends with a skeptical, half eye look.

They have been like this ever since I saw them this morning outside the classroom.

They are not the only ones

"*Sob*I will miss Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai for as long as I attend this academy."

"Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, you two will never be forgotten!"

said Katase and Murayama crying while holding each other.

Those two girls were at the front of the classroom with several other crying girls and with Asia, Xenovia, and Irina who are trying to calm them down while having a bitter smile and is laughing nervously.

Seem like Asia having a hard time trying to control the situation.

And not just the students in this class, mostly everybody in the school are sad that Rias and Akeno-san will not be attending here anymore.

Well I can't say anything since I am sort of in the same boat as all of them.

"*Sob* Well, we can look at the positive side of this." said Motohama as he adjusted his glasses while calming down.

"Your right. At least Issei won't be able to be with them this way and have his dirty hand on them." said Matsuda as if he realized something.

I wanted to punch these guys. They are starting to say mean thing about their homey.

But then I suddenly remember something important.

It was something that Rias and Akeno-san said to me several days ago.

I turned away from them and put a hand on my chin.

"Oh, I just remember something." I said with an evil smile.

Matsuda and Motohama turn there heads to me.

""What?"" they both said at the same time.

"Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai said that I can come visit them at the university anytime I want." I said proudly.

"..."

"?"

It was silent behind me for a few second and that made start to wonder .

I turned around to see what happen.

Matsuda and Motohama stood frozen like statues. There facial expression where that of shock.

"Um, guys?" I said while waving my hands in front their face.

Did I went to far?

After a few second of waving my hand in front of them, suddenly like an explosion they burst into rage.

""DIE, YOU BASTARD!"" they both shouted together with tears in their eyes.

As they were shouting they both grabbed my shirt and raised their fist to hit me in the face.

Everybody who was around us were watching what was about to happen with excitement. Asia, Xenovia, and Irina were about to come to my rescue but then.

"That's enough you two! Class is about to start!"

A voice spoke over the roar of Matsuda and Motohama which stop them. I look to see who the person the voice belongs too.

It is a man in his 40 wearing glasses and a tie.

"I will be your substitute teacher for the day in place of Rossweisse-san. She is running some errands and won't be here today." said the man to the class.

That what she said to him, but Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, and I knows what she is really doing .

We all stood in attention as the man picks up a sheet of paper from Rossweisse-san's desk.

"Now Rossweisse-san have assigned all of you a desk. So as I am doing the roll call, go to the seat I point to." said the man before he started calling names.

As he is doing the roll call, Matsuda and Motohama who were standing on both of my sides put a hand on my shoulder.

""lunch time. Be ready."" they both said in a cold and scary tone while having a smile on my face.

Oh crap, I am so dead after class.

Asia looked at me with a worry look on her face.

Don't worry, Asia. I just have get out of here as soon as home class is over.

I will get out of here before they can catch me.

...I hope.

I wonder how Rias is doing?

_Tokyo University_

While that was happening, I, Rias Gremory, have arrived with Akeno and Rossweisse at the house Akeno and I will be staying on the campus of Tokyo University.

The house, furnished by my family, is more of a two-story mansion with lots of bedroom and bathroom on the inside and beautiful flower beds and elegant ceramics. It also have a fountain in the center of a circle path for cars. Plus, It has three underground floors where the first floor is the bath, second floor an indoor swimming pool, and the third floor a large area to train in.

I think my family went a bit overboard with the furnishing so I am standing in front of the mansion with my head and having a hand on my face. Akeno and Rossweisse is standing beside me while having a bitter smile on their faces

Why, Mother and Father! I said simple, not extreme! It not like I am going to be here forever!

"Rias?" said Akeno who broke the silent. She had a bitter smile on her face.

I remove my hand off of my face and sighed.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now so let's go in now." I said still aggravated.

"Well I will be taking my leave than so I wish you both the best of luck." said Rossweisse as she bows to me and Akeno.

"Oh, why don't you stay here a little longer and see the inside of the house." I said to her.

"Thank you for the offer, but I got errands to do so I can't." said Rossweisse.

I nodded my head.

"I understand. Thank you for driving us here." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes, thank you for everything" said Akeno as well.

"You're welcome. Well then, goodbye and good luck." said Rossweisse as she bows to again and went to the van.

Our luggage and stuff is being taken care of by maids who has been sent by my parents to help us get settle in. Our stuff is already set up in our rooms.

"Well, shall we?" said Akeno as she directed her hand back to the house as if she is inviting me in.

I giggle at her and nodded my head to her.

I went up the stairs first and enter the mansion.

The place we enter is a spacious area that have a wide staircase to the second floor in the center of the room. A big chandelier was hanging in the center or the room.

"This is a very spacious entrance way." said Akeno after a few second of silent.

After than explored the mansion. We looked at the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the entertainment room, and the bathroom on the first. We also went down the elevator that was in the mansion and seen the underground floors. On the second floor there is the bedrooms which one of them is mine and another room for Akeno.

It a big mansion, but too big. It feels empty without the outhers and...

Hmmm... Ise.

I put on a sad face from thinking about him.

This place won't feel the same as it did when I was living with Ise.

I know that there is a college division at Kuoh Academy, but I wanted to go to Tokyo University because it is one of the greatest university in Japan. There education here is said to be amazing. Sure, I will definitely miss Kuoh Academy and plan to go back there and visit, but I want to learn more so that I can be a better leader and help my house in the future.

I told this to Ise and he accepted my decision thou he didn't like it. Poor Ise

"Ara Ara, Rias, I was just thinking." Akeno said when she came back from her room.

I shook my head getting out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"What is it?" I said after a few second of getting back to reality.

"Why don't head out after lunch and see the campus. See what they have here." said Akeno with her usual smile on her face.

That a good idea. Since classes starts tomorrow, we have the day to do things. I want to see what this campus have anyway.

"A good idea. Let's do that." I said thinking the same thing.

"Then I will go downstairs and make lunch. Why don't you go and rest in your room." said as she pushes me down the hallway.

I couldn't argue with her if she pushes me like that, so I submitted to her and went to my room.

I got into my room and looked around.

It look like the same bedroom I had at Ise's home.

I lie down face down on the bed while sighing.

I hope this day end and I can sleep with Ise again.

By the way, I wonder how Ise is doing?

_Kuoh Academy, Japan_

"Where is that bastard Ise!?" shouted Matsuda who is looking for me.

It is now lunch time and I, Hyoudou Issei, am hiding in a lawn care maintenance building near the area where people eat from my two best friends who are trying to kill me.

The instant the lunch bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom escaping from Matsuda and Motohama.

Geez, how can my two best friends try to kill their best friend.

[It your fault you know.] said Ddraig in my mind.

Hey, they were the one who started it by saying mean things to me.

[*Sigh* Again, your hopeless] said Ddraig in a low tone.

I Ignored him and use my magic to see through the wall.

"Hey Saji, have you seen Ise around!?" said Motohama to Saji who is leaning against the wall of the building.

"No, Sorry I haven't." said Saji to them in a normal tone.

"Crap! Where can he be!?" said Matsuda as he walked off with Motohama.

As soon as they were gone, Saji knock on the door, giving me the signal that the coast is clear.

I pop my head and look if Matsuda and Motohama are around before I came out.

I came out once I see that they were not around.

"*Sigh* Thanks, Saji. You save my skin." I said to Saji happily.

Genshirou Saji, now a 3rd year student like I am and is the President of the Student Council, is my Devil friend and rival. He was reincarnated into a devil by Sona Sitri, who also went to Tokyo University but is living in another place with Tsubaki Shinra and Loup Garou, at the same time I was being reincarnated by Rias. His rank is [Pawn] like me. He is a sacred gear possessor who at first he had [Absorption Line] but after the battle against the evil god Loki he now possess [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field], and [Shadow Prison]. He also possess the soul of Vritra, one of the Five Dragon Kings and is also known as the Prison Dragon, and can transform his body into Vritra dragon body. He calls it Vritra Promotion.

Speaking of his power and ability, thanks to the intense training with Sun Wukong, Saji can control his Vritra Promotion to where he does not need me to keep him under control and can maintain it for a very long period of time. Plus, he can use the other sacred gears that was put in him.

His relationship with Sona still hasn't progress that much. Sure he can come see her at the college, but unless he makes a appointment. Also he has gone to where he can call her by her name, but everybody can now call her by her name. Well I do help him out with the relationship on the side line but it seem that he is making very,very little progress.

Comparing my relationship with Rias and his relationship with Sona, I would say I am still light-years away.

Sorry, pal. I am far away and I am not coming back.

"You owe me." said Saji in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah yeah, I promise to help you out with Sona." I said in a bored tone.

"You seem to always get into trouble, don't you." said a voice behind that made us jump.

Wait. I know that voice.

I turn around and sure enough it is Vali. Bikou is standing by his side laughing.

"Man, you should have seen the looks on you guys faces when you jumped." said Bikou as he is laughing.

"Vali!? Bikou!?" I said surprised.

Yep. Vali Lucifer, an descendant of the original Satan Lucifer and wielder of the Divine Dividing, one of the 13 Longinus. He is a half-Devil half-human, which the human side is the reason why he the wielder of the Divine Dividing. He is also the grandson of the deceased Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Plus, he also possess the Vanishing Dragon, Albion within his Sacred Gear.

And Bikou, a monkey Youkai and is an descendant of Sun Wukong and the current Monkey King. He is also a member of Vali's team.

"Hey Sekiryuutei, long time no see! Where is Switch Princess?" said Bikou as he had a big goofy simile while waving his hand.

Bikou refers to Rias as Switch Princess. Switch Princess is the name he created when I was in Juggernaut Drive and is being used for the main female (which looks like Rias) in a television show "Oppai Dragon" that is being shown in the Underworld.

About the show, It actually the top most watched show in the Underworld. It also famous in the other Factions. It became even more famous after Team DxD and I defeated Rizevim and 666. There is also more characters in the show now that is based on some of the people in Team DxD. Vali is one of them and is Oppai Dragon's arch-enemy, Ketsu Dragon. He didn't like it at first, but after being convinced by Arthur that they needed the money, He accepted it but really didn't like it.

"Now, Now, Bikou. Do not start teasing Rias Gremory. We are here on business." said Vali without turning back to face.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh. And I wanted to have some fun." Bikou said in dissapointment.

Sometimes he ticks me off.

[It been a while, Albion.] said Ddraig outwardly to where we can hear him.

After Ddraig spoke, white and blue wing came out of Vali's back. Luckily no one was around to see that happening.

[Same here, Ddraig. How are you feeling?] said Albion outwardly as well.

Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons that dwell in the Divine Dividing. A thousand years ago he and Ddraig had their body and fought each other during the Great War between God, Satan, and the Fallen Angel. It was then that during the war all three sides joined together to destroy the Two Heavenly Dragons. Ddraig's and Albion's bodies were cut into pieces, but their souls were placed in Sacred Gears by the God of the Bible.

For a long time, they lived in the Sacred Gears, going from one user to another. At first, the previous possessors of the [Boosted Gear] and the [Divine Dividing] fought each other in the past due to the Two Heavenly Dragons hatred toward each other. Now they have ended their fighting and have come to understand one another. This all happen before DxD was formed. That was how I obtained this new power to form small white dragons from my Sacred Gear that can reflect an opponent's and mine attacks and divide my opponent's power.

[I feel the same as usual. You?] said Ddraig.

[The same, but I had something happen to me that disturbed me.] said Albion.

[Disturbed you?] said Ddraig in wonder.

I too started to wonder. What does he mean something disturbed him?

Even Saji who is standing beside me is also wondering what was going on.

"Yes, and that is why we are here." said Vali in a serious tone. He had a serious look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask in wonder.

"Did you felt any strange yesterday like an intense pain?" Vali ask.

Now that you mention it, I did had an intense pain last night after I fought those Stray Devils. I have wondered about that.

Seeing the reactions on my face, Vali crosses his arms in front of him.

"I see. So I am not the only one who felt it." said Vali to himself.

I looked at him surprised of what he said.

"Wait, you felt it too?" I asked.

Vali nodded his head.

I see. So I wasn't the only one.

"But how is it that we are the only one who felt it? I ask Rias and the others and they said they didn't sense anything." I said trying to figure it out.

"I don't know. I ask the same thing to my team and they didn't sense anything either." said Vali.

He than put a hand on his chin and turn his eyes to the side as if he is thinking of something.

"Is it because we carry the Two Heavenly Dragon that only us had sense it? Is it something that has to do with the Two Heavenly Dragon?" said Vali in low tone that I couldn't hear.

"?"

I wondered about what he said in silent.

After a few second of silent Vali dropped his hand and turned around to leave.

"Vali?" I asked wondering where he is going.

"I am going to stay in town for a little while. I have a feeling that something is up and I wouldn't want my rival to get himself kill." said Vali as he turned his head to the side and had a smirk on his face. He then turned back his head forward and walked off. Bikou left with him while he waved his hand goodbye to us and had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey! I can handle things on my own!"I shouted while watching him walked off until he was gone from my sight.

"Ise-san! Saji!" said voice behind me.

Me and Saji looked behind us and saw Asia, Xenovia, and Irina waving at us a few miles away.

I looked back towards the direction where Vali and Bikou left, thinking about what he said.

"Come on, Ise-kun. Lunch is about to be over." said Saji as he walks toward the Church-trio.

I sighed and turned around walk to the girls with Saji.

Well, if it's Vali who is a battle maniac, I am sure he can handle it.

_Third Person_

_Kuoh Academy_

Far away on top of the main building, a person was watching as the Hyoudou Issei and Vali Lucifer talking.

The person hid his presence to where even Bikou who is very skilled in Senjutsu couldn't detected him.

Even though he was at a far away distance, the person heard everything they said.

"I bet both of you are sensing it, Ddraig and Albion." said the person as he watches as Hyoudou Issei walking away from the place with Genshirou Saji.

"You sense danger is coming." he said with an evil smile on his face.

**Finally! It's finish!**

**Hey, fellow readers! Sinbad765 here!**

**Sorry for making you guys wait. Lot of thing been going on and also having to rewrite a few pieces in the other the first 3 chapters.**

**Their is one thing I learn throughout this whole process: Study on the anime/manga before you want to make a story of the characters futures in your own way.**

**I want to thank Gunmare for his support and for giving me the info that I hadn't study on.**

**And so next is Chapter 5.**


End file.
